Ten years
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: Ten years have passed since the digidestined left the digital world, and the years have changed the kids a lot. Taichi & Yamato friendship fic. Mild possible BL. Adventure 1 only.


So, this is my new story, ten years! Well, it's kind of old one, has been on my computer for a few years. I just read what I had written one night and was like "Wow, I like this", so I wrote more, and decided to post it 'cause why not :DD

So, this is a story about Tai, Matt, their problems and their friendship.  
>Few things about the story.<br>I know that in the anime season 2 and in the movie they go back to meet the digimon. But I'm gonna ignore it, going only by the rules of the first season "The portal closed forever." Also, the guys might be ooc, but remember, they are 10 years older now. For adults the world is dark and harsh. :I Trust me, I know.  
>Also, I'm the kind of writerreader who loooves angst and character pain and stuff. There will be of that and A LOT, but I try to keep it in control. Somewhat. :p  
>And then, this is primarily Taichi+Yamato friendship fic, but there WILL BE HINTS OF SOMETHING MORE ;)<p>

And oh - In this, names like "Tai", "Matt", "TK", and "Izzy" are nicknames. When the guys are normally conversing with each other, they will use nicknames. Also, every other character is talked with their nickname, excluding Taichi, since this is seen through his eyes.

But, rant over. Please, enjoy the story, leave feedback, etc etc \(^o^)/

* * *

><p>It had been ten years since Taichi Yagami had seen any other kids he had saved the digital world with.<br>Speaking the truth, right now that all felt like a far away dream. Going to the digital world, being data, having creatures made form data as their partners... it all felt so unrealistic now when he hadn't seen anything relating to the digital world for 10 years. Still, he couldn't just abandon the memory. That time he spent in the digital world with his friends and their digital partners were some of the best time of his life. Sure, it had been scary as shit, not knowing will he ever get home, always living in the fear of some strong digimon killing him. But still, he had had a strong bond with his friends, which had slowly disappeared during the years they had spent apart. Everyone had gone their own ways, pursuing their dreams wherever they took them. In that area Taichi felt like a failure. He knew most of his friends were living their dream, Mimi being a fashion designer in America, Joe being talented and well respected doctor, Izzy still doing things with computers and Matt had become a world famous rock-star. When Taichi was younger, he'd been sure he grew up to be a soccer player, but no. He didn't actually know what went wrong, maybe he wasn't just good enough, maybe he didn't train enough, or many he just lost all his motivation. Taichi looked at the clock. It was almost time to go home. It was a beautiful day outside, but he just wanted to go home and sleep. It was depressing knowing, that every one of his friends were living their dream, and here he was, working in an office. Life sucks so bad sometimes.

Taichi fell to his bed. He was so tired and so unmotivated all the time, it felt stupid. He needed something to drive him, but after their adventures with the digimon, he felt like he had lost it all. Sighing, he opened his computer to check his e-mail. A few important mails, some spam, more spam... and what's this? An e-mail from.. Mimi? Why would Mimi contact him now? Taichi opened the mail, and for the first time in a long time, he felt exited. The mail was only not sent to Taichi, but every other "digidestined" as well! Mimi said that she was coming to Japan to visit her family, and was thinking a get-together with all of us. Kinda also like a ten year anniversary thing. It was scheduled two months from now. Taichi answered the e-mail immediately, telling that he would be there. He couldn't wait. Taichi just wondered could everyone else be there, especially Matt, since he was a world traveling, very famous and busy rock star. But oh well, he just had to wait.

Two months go relatively fast, when you have something to wait for. Now here he was, walking to the place Mimi told them to meet. He was 20 minutes early, but he just couldn't wait any longer. He finally arrived to the park, seeing he wasn't the first one there. Mimi, Joe, and TK were already there. Taichi couldn't believe how much everyone had changed. Well, they hadn't seen each other for ten years so..  
>"Oh look, there's Tai! Taai~! We're here!" Mimi started yelling as soon as she sat Taichi. He had to grin. Maybe they hadn't changed that much after all.<br>"Hey guys. Long time no see," Taichi said as he walked to his friends and sat down. "How've you been?"  
>Mimi was the first one to answer, no surprise. "Just amazing! Can you believe that my outfits were shown on the fashion week in New York? That's like, really big! And, it's awesome, quite a few famous companies picked up on me, and I have had more work than in years! I'm so excited about what's to come, I just know I'm gonna change fashion!" She was really excited and hyper, just like she had always been.<br>"I've had the same since I became a doctor. Always busy busy busy! But not that I mind, I love doing what I do, saving peoples lived and stuff," Joe said. He really had grown into a collective adult. Kinda hard to imagine that, he had been such a scaredy-cat.  
>"I'm still studying," TK said. "I'm not actually sure what I want to do yet, so I'm waving my options." Smart kid. "What about you, Tai?" TK asked. Taichi gulbed. It would be hard for him to tell them he sucked at life, but well, why keep it a secret? Just when he was about to tell them, a girl's voice interrupter him.<br>"Iiiiih oh my god! I'm so happy to see you all! It's been too long! How've you all been? I missed you guys!" Sora had grown into such a beautiful lady. She was doing fine as well. She told the group how she had become an owner of a company, which was really growing fast. She actually had more money than most people make in life. Not long after she had arrived Taichi's little sisiter little sister Kari came to the place too. She was still living with their parents, and just had finished her studies to become a therapist. Taichi hadn't seen her in years, but she was the only one he still had been in contact all this time. She was his family after all. Izzy arrived exactly at the meeting time, said he had been busy making a new computer program or something.  
>"Well, now we're missing only Matt.." Sora said, distant look in her eyes. Taichi knew she still had a thing for him, even if they broke up years ago.<br>"Well.. I didn't get any kind of answer from him.." Mimi said, biting her lip." it's very possible his too busy and just didn't even have time to read my e-mail." TK shook his head.  
>"No, he did read it," He said. "He called me like a month ago. He couldn't answer you, he barely had enough time to make a minute phone call. He told me he actually had a concert in here, so he could meet us, but only after the show. And guess what," He smiled and took something from his pocket. " I've got the tickets for his concert if you guys are interested." This caused an uproar. Everyone was really excited for the concert, and for the chance of meeting Matt again.<p>

The digidestined hang out at a café for a few hours, just talking about stuff, until it was tiMatt well. They were all chatting to each other, telling about stuff from 10 years, jokingme to go to the concert hall. TK told them in the way that Matt didn't actually know they were coming to see his concert. They fortunately made it to very close to the stage, so they would be see and having a good time while the warm up band was playing. Finally light went out, the show was about to start. Taichi was really excited. He hadn't heard Matt's singing in such a long time, even though he could've just listen to the band from the internet or buy a cd. He just didn't think he could make it. Something always stopped him. The music started, first introducing the guitar. The tempo was fast and melody somehow depressing, it was really hard to explain. Finally, Matt started to sing and the stage was clearly visible. Taichi didn't know how to react. He had expected something else. Matt was wearing all black, had chains, lots of piercings and very dark make up. That all was so much raging against his light blonde hair it was almost like art. The song was very dark, and Matt didn't sound as happy and carefree as he had in high school. He sounded serious, like the things he was singing about meant the world to him. The music was good, but it was much more gloomy and darker than Taichi had thought it would.

After the concert, TK called Matt, just like they had agreed. The whole group was waiting behind the concert hall. Just after a few moments, Matt answered.  
>"Hey big bro, we're now just outside the concert hall waiting for you. You coming?"<br>A pause.  
>"Yea sure, why wouldn't we?"<br>Another pause.  
>"Don't be silly. You're just as important as everyone else."<br>Really short pause.  
>"That's what I thought. Anyway, come out already."<br>Slightly longer pause.  
>"Why? You never do that."<br>A pause.  
>"Well, we all were watching the concert, so it'll be too late for that now."<br>Long pause.  
>"*Sigh* Well, whatever. You didn't tell me. Besides, these are your friends, why shouldn't you show them?"<br>Another pause.  
>"Okay. See you."<br>TK put his phone back to his pocked, and sighed.  
>"God he is in bad mood today. Sorry about that, I hope he still behaves," He said looking kinda annoyed.<br>"Ahaha, you sound like the older brother TK!" Mimi laughed. It was so great to see everyone again. I hadn't laughed like this for a long time.  
>"Hey everyone. Good to see you again." They all turned our heads to the doors of the concert hall, and who else than Matt walked towards them.<br>"Matt! Long time no see!" Mimi ran to him and jumped to his neck, which Matt clearly didn't enjoy.  
>"Okay Mimi, point taken, now let go!" They all said hi to Matt and walked to a nearest park. The whole group was together again, as amazing as it is. Most of them sat down to the benches of the park, except for TK, who just stood in front of everyone, Kari, who stood beside him, and Matt, who leaned to the nearest tree and lit a cigarette.<br>"It's kind of weird how we haven't spoken to each other in so many years, even though we were so close," Mimi said.  
>"Yeah. I thought that at least the best friends, like Sora and Mimi, TK and Kari, and Tai and Matt would closely be in contact or something," Izzy reasoned. This made the said pairs to make eye contact.<br>"Well," Sora started. "Me and Mimi have been talking, a lot. Like, even though she lives in the other side of the world, it doesn't change the fact we are friends." Mimi nodded.  
>"And well," Kari started. "I've also been hanging out with TK. We are really close and stuff, I had to see him once in a while." TK Smiled brightly, which made Kari blush. Then everyone turned their eyes on Taichi and Matt. Taichi smiled awkwardly. Guess they expected us to say the same thing, growing up didn't take us apart and stuff.<br>"Well.. that doesn't actually apply to us.." Taichi stuttered. He felt bad for not keeping in touch with his best friend all these years, Taichi barely even knew who Matt was anymore.  
>"Well, the way I know it," Kari said. "You're the only one who hasn't kept in contact with anyone other than me, Tai."<br>_Great._ Taichi thought. _Just great. Make me seem even more miserable._  
>Just when Taichi was about to answer something back, Matt started talking.<br>"It's not like I've talked to anyone of you in 10 years either." He said while eyeing the night sky. Even though all the changes, he was still really good looking guy, Taichi thought. "Been kind of busy. Rock star and all of that." Matt said dumping his smoke to the ground, smashing it with his feet. Taichi started to notice there was other things different with Matt than his appearance, but couldn't juts yet but a finger to it. He also noticed that TK looked somehow worried, like he was afraid something would happen to Matt. Weird.  
>They talked long to the night, until everyone started to go home. They promised each other they would start to see and talk to each other more often, but Taichi was sure those were just empty words. In the end, only Matt and Taichi were left, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. It was hard to talk to each other after not doing that for ten years.<br>"Matt."  
>"Tai."<br>"I missed you. " This made the corner of Matt's mouth twitch.  
>"Yeah, missed you too."<p>

The two went to Taichi's apartment to talk more. They wanted to catch on a little bit more without the others around. After they arrived, Taichi opened a bottle, turned on the TV, and they sat down to a sofa.  
>"So, how's it been Tai? I haven't seen you in news or anything so I suspect you quit soccer?" Matt said while taking a sip from his drink.<br>Taichi got a little bit down. He felt bad for not going after his dreams like everyone else. "Yeah, I did. I just.. don't know. I can't explain why I did it, but it just happened. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a soccer player after all." He sighed, and drank his glass empty.  
>Matt started at Taichi. "Weren't meant? Really? That doesn't sound like Tai I know. The Tai I know would do what he pleases, no matter what anyone says." He chuckled a bit. "Then what are you doing for living?"<br>"Office work." Taichi muttered. "I know, really low." Matt seemed a little bit surprised.  
>"Well I never just could've imagine Tai working in an office but, oh well. You've changed a lot."<br>This made Taichi laugh. "I've changed? What about you? You seem like a completely different person!"  
>Matt looked out the window. "Well yeah, lot of stuff have happened." They fell into a silence, listening only to the voice from TV news.<br>"And now we have news about a young rock idol, who is quickly rising to the top of the world. The band "Your Hatred" had a concert here in Tokyo, which drew quite a lot of fans. The band vocalist, Yamato Ishida, is originally from Japan, and has finally returned to his home country. It is to be seen will he behave better here in his home country than he does in other countries. Ishida has said to be really bad drinker and drug addict, who get in all sorts of trouble all the time. It's true that fame is good no matter how bad fame is it, but does this young rock star go over board? Latest reports from America say-"  
>Matt turned off the TV, his hand shaking. Taichi was shocked. He turned his eyes to the blond.<br>"... Matt? What.. what was that all about..?" Taichi asked carefully, afraid that Matt might burst.  
>"It's- it's just lies, stupid paparazzi and their made-up stories! Try to ruin other peoples' lives, it's not their business what I do or won't do, it's not-" Matt took heave breaths. He was still shaking. Tai was really worried.<br>"Matt..? Is everything.. alright?" Matt looked to the floor. He got up, grabbed his jacked and said "I gotta go," and left the house, leaving Taichi behind wondering what happened.  
><em>What's going on?<em>


End file.
